King (Nanatsu no Taizai)
|-|Pre-Training= |-|Adult Transformation= |-|Post-Training= Summary King is the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth of the Seven Deadly Sins. His real name and alias is Fairy King Harlequin, the third ruler of the Fairy Clan. His past is filled with tragedy, having been forced to kill his best friend Helbram, erase the memories of Diane, who he had fallen in love with, and suffer knowing he wasn't able to save his sister Elaine. He was blamed for Helbram's massacre of humans, and his own people hated him for abandoning them, leading him to eventually be conscripted into the Sins by Meliodas. King would eventually unlock the true power of his Spirit Spear and become recognized by his fellow Fairies once again, and he later started growing his wings after experiencing Gloxinia's past. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically, 7-B with Spirit Spear Chastiefol, 7-A with True Spirit Spear Chastiefol | 6-B Name: Harlequin, moniker "Fairy King" or simply "King" Origin: Nanatsu no Taizai Gender: Male Age: Over 1300 Classification: Fairy, Grizzly's Sin of Sloth, Member of Seven Deadly Sins, King of the Fairies Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Extrasensory Perception, Immortality (Type 1), Flight, Telepathy (Can read the true thoughts and feelings of others), Telekinesis, Shapeshifting, Healing, Energy Projection (Various types of energy blasts via Chastiefol), Life Manipulation (via Disaster), Memory Manipulation (Can erase memories), Petrification, Light Manipulation (Can summon a bright light), Summoning (Can call Oslo, his Black Hound, from anywhere), Portal Creation (via Oslo) Attack Potency: Wall level physically (He's ridiculously weak to a degree that he apparently lost a fight with a mere cat who stole his snacks. In fact, according to a Q&A from the first Fanbook, he's actually weaker than Hawk, but can't be that far behind), City level with Spirit Spear Chastiefol (Far superior to Meliodas and Ban when they don't have their weapons. Casually defeated a weakened Dreyfus after a hard-fought victory over Helbram. Comparable to Diane with her Sacred Treasure), Mountain level with True Spirit Spear Chastiefol (Superior to Matrona and controlled Wrath Meliodas, and doubled the power of an Albion II) | Country level+ (With a power level of 41,600 he is stronger than Critical Over Galand. Sliced up Melascula's Snake Form which took attacks from Diane after using Drole's Dance. Form One: Chastiefol blew a large hole in Base Chandler's torso, and Form Two: Guardian drew blood while punching him away) Speed: Massively Hypersonic via powerscaling (Casually dealt with Jericho's and Guila's tag team assault. Kept pace with Helbram) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Chandler) Lifting Strength: Below Average physically, Class G with telekinesis and Chastiefol (Form Two: Guardian easily restrained Ban) Striking Strength: Below Average Class physically, City Class with telekinesis and Chastiefol | Country Class+ with telekinesis and Chastiefol Durability: City level (Took several direct blows from Albion II, survived attacks from Gray Demon Hendrickson, and took a severe beating from Fairy Form Helbram), higher with Chastiefol (His Form Two - Guardian took repeated attacks from Albion II without being damaged) | Country level+ (Took a hammer strike to the head from a possessed Diane. Took his own Form Five - Increase attack amplified in power by Chandler's Full Counter) Stamina: Large mentally (Can use his telekinesis for extended periods of time), average human physically, Low using Chastiefol (Using the Lance's full power drains his stamina very quickly), much higher stamina when using Chastiefol. Range: Hundreds of meters with his spear. Standard Equipment: Spirit Spear Chastiefol, his pet Black Hound named Oslo, and Helbram's Helmet, which he can use to consult with Helbram's spirit when he lowers it over his eyes. Intelligence: King is an immensely skilled combatant, with hundreds of years of combat experience from single-handedly fighting off the many threats that come to the Fairy King Forest Tree, including Demons and entire armies of Holy Knights. He is able to deftly direct his spear in a myriad of ways to overwhelm foes and casually overwhelmed both Guila and Jericho, two Holy Knights who managed to take both Ban and Meliodas by surprise. He also defeated Great Holy Knight Dreyfus with ease after a sustained battle with Helbram, both of whom were powerful enough to incapacitate fellow Sin Diane. In addition, he is also the most rational of the Sins, lacking the many quirks they do and having a much more serious mindset as a result. Weaknesses: As Meliodas put it, his physical capacity is "incredibly weak", Using any of the forms of True Spirit Spear Chastiefol puts a massive drain on his stamina, and he harbors both immense guilt and self-doubt over his failures. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Flight: King can freely levitate and fly, seemingly not needing to flap his wings to remain in the air. Heart Reading: As a Fairy, King can perceive others' thoughts in order to judge their intentions. Sensing: King can detect magical energy from hundreds of miles away. Telekinesis: King has demonstrated basic telekinesis, raising a large amount of water from a small lake to make a point when he was explaining something. In the past, he levitated a rose flower and stem and made it strong enough to pierce straight through Helbram's body. Abilities Disaster: A power manifested in Harlequin due to his nature as Fairy King. It allows him to "control life and death." He can turn minor scratches into gaping wounds, trace amounts of poison into virulent toxins, minor growths into cancerous tumors, and raise and cull entire forests at will. He can also use it for minor purposes such as activating an old man's rheumatism. He can also erase others' memories by sticking a flower in the back of their neck. * Condense Power: King used this ability to concentrate the small amount of moisture in a dried tree branch into a dense bullet he controlled with telekinesis. * Memory Erasure: King pricks the back of his target's neck with a flower stem, erasing a set amount of their memories. He used this technique to make Diane forget about all the time they spent together in the past. * Status Promotion: King enlarges a small scratch into a gaping wound. File:King's Status Promotion.png|A small cut File:King's Status Promotion 2.png|turns into a gaping wound Weapons Spirit Spear Chastiefol: King's Sacred Treasure, made from the Sacred Tree and capable of transforming into various forms at his command. King has a high level of skill with the weapon and can rapidly alter its forms to overwhelm his opponents. The Spear reforms itself when damaged. * Pillow: Chastiefol's default form out of battle, it can also be used to block attacks. * Form One: Chastiefol: Chastiefol's default and primary form, a spear. King telekinetically controls it to attack his opponents. It is a powerful thrusting weapon, but it is also able to act as a rotating buzz saw to slice through objects and block attacks. ** Bumblebee: King sends Chastiefol at his foe from every direction in a wild flurry of extremely fast attacks. File:ChastiefolFormOne1.png|Form One: Chastiefol File:ChastiefolFormOne2.png|Spins Chastiefol fast enough to shield against explosions File:ChastiefolFormOneBumblebee.png|Bumblebee * Form Two: Guardian: Chastiefol takes on the form of a large, stuffed bear. Composed of the moss of the Sacred Tree, it is heavily resistant to blunt force attacks and its high moisture content allows it to ward off heat and fire-based attacks. However, that moisture also renders it vulnerable to attacks that can freeze it solid. Guardian has a great deal of physical strength, able to damage foes such as Helbram and restrain the likes of Ban. File:Form Two - Guardian.png|Form Two: Guardian File:ChastiefolFormTwo1.png|Restrains Ban * Form Three: Fossilization: Chastiefol takes on the form of a two-headed spear that petrifies whoever it cuts. King can utilize it in tandem with Form Two: Guardian, restraining his opponent with Guardian before shifting it to Form Three, preventing the opponent from dodging. File:ChastiefolFormThree1.png|Pierces Ban File:ChastiefolFormThree2.png|and quickly File:ChastiefolFormThree3.png|turns him to stone * Form Four: Sunflower: Chastiefol turns into a massive sunflower that fires energy beams from its center. File:ChastiefolFormFour1.png|Form Four: Sunflower File:ChastiefolFormFour2.png|can fire a barrage of smaller energy beams File:ChastiefolFormFour3.png|or a single, wide beam * Form Five: Increase: Chastiefol becomes a swarm of daggers that King can control at will, sending them at his enemy from all directions or scattering them to intercept multiple targets at once. They can also be used for defensive purposes, making a rotating defensive sphere that easily deflected Guila's and Jericho's attacks even after seemingly catching King by surprise. ** Fight Fire with Fire: King brings down all of his Form Five: Increase daggers in a single, concentrated strike from above. File:Form Five - Increase.png|Form Five: Increase File:Form Five - Increase 2.png|fires a massive barrage of daggers File:Fight Fire with Fire.png|Fight Fire with Fire * Form Seven: Luminosity: Chastiefol transforms into a sphere that acts as a torch or a flashlight to illuminate darkened areas. * Form Eight: Pollen Garden: Chastiefol emits great quantities of pollen to form a barrier that repels enemy attacks, heals the wounds of those inside, and quickly eliminates any pain the recipient feels from their injuries. True Spirit Spear Chastiefol: When King learns to draw out the true power of the Sacred Tree, Chastiefol shifts into its true forms. At first, the strain of using this ability was massive, bursting King's blood vessels and tearing off his finger nails. His skill improved by the time of the Great Fight Festival and he no longer took damage just from activating it, but even so, he was exhausted after only using three forms for a short time. After his training with Gloxinia, King can freely use the True Spirit Spear as if it was his normal power. * Form One: Chastiefol: Chastiefol takes the form of a large, ornate spear that dwarfs King himself. King launches the spear at his target, and on contact it generates a massive explosion. ** Tyrant Tempest: King uses Chastiefol as a massive rotating buzz saw to eviscerate opponents as large as Albions with ease, reducing their bodies to pieces in an instant. File:ChastiefolTrueFormOne1.png|Launches Chastiefol at his target File:True Form One - Chastiefol 2.png|and causes a large explosion on contact File:tyrant tempest.png|Tyrant Tempest * Form Two: Guardian: Chastiefol takes the form of a muscular, more monster-like version of its default Guardian form, greatly increasing its offensive and defensive power. File:True Form Two - Guardian.png|Form Two: Guardian File:True Form Two - Guardian 2.png|Increased attack power * Form Four: Sunflower: Chastiefol takes the form of a giant sunflower with spiked teeth surrounding its mouth-like opening, with massive roots branching out from underneath its body. The mouth generates a huge amount of energy orbs that it fires at its target in a massive barrage. The orbs explode on contact, causing an enormous group of explosions. File:True Spirit Chastiefol Sunflower.png|Sunflower creates many energy orbs File:ChastiefolTrueFormFour2.png|that cause a large group of explosions * Form Five: Increase: Chastiefol transforms into much larger and more ornate versions of its default daggers with greatly enhanced power. Oslo: is King's pet Black Hound, a powerful magical creature that attacks those he perceives to be a threat to King or the Fairy King's Forest. He can change his size at will, becoming a massive beast or a small, cute dog on command. He is also fairly intelligent, understanding all of King's commands and following him faithfully. His magic ability allows him to send anything he swallows to anywhere else in the world using the portal created in his mouth. Key: Base | After Gloxinia's Training Others Notable Victories: Mard Geer (Fairy Tail) Mard's Profile (Note: This was Base Mard and Base King. Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Fairies Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Spear Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Kings Category:Shapeshifters Category:Telepaths Category:Energy Users Category:Summoners Category:Healers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6